


Sabacc

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Lana Beniko is still angry about losing that game of sabacc to Gault. Her partner, Outlander/Sith Warrior Viri, offers her a rematch with much more pleasurable stakes. Fluff and smut with enthusiastic consent within an established relationship.





	Sabacc

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter 13 of KOTFE, "Profit and Plunder," when the Alliance is en route to Vandin after the sabacc game in the Odessen cantina.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated, even if you have found this story years later. :)

**3631 BBY, Hyperspace**

Vandin. Lana reads the name on the navicomputer again and again. She knows Vandin. It was her first stop in Wild Space, all those years ago, when she was searching for Viri. She’s run through the streets of Vandin. She’s fought and defeated Knights of Zakuul in its alleys. She’s spoken to her contacts in dark corners of the port’s cantinas and clubs. It’s surreal, in a way, that after all that, she is returning to Vandin with Viri and the Alliance. 

Lana sighs as she walks through the corridor of the gargantuan freighter. They are a day out from Vandin; a day out from carrying out Gault Rennow’s diabolical plans. Lana has her doubts. Many of them, if she’s honest with herself. However, both Hylo Visz and Taran Walrez have vouched for Gault, and Viri’s had no issue with the plan, so here they are, in hyperspace, hurtling toward Vandin and a shot at the entire Zakuulan treasury. 

The Commander’s cabin is at the end of the hallway in the crew quarters, and as Lana walks toward the door, her heart feels lighter. Viri is already there; her Force signature pulsing with languid contentment. 

”Hello, love,” Lana says, opening the door. Viri is in her pajamas, her face washed and her hair loosely tied back. The cabins on the freighter are designed for primarily for utility, not luxury, but Viri appears supremely comfortable; curled up on the thin mattress with a book in her hands and a thick blanket around her shoulders. When Lana enters the room, she looks up and smiles. 

”I’m glad to see you,” Viri grins.

”You too, sweet one,” Lana says, leaning over to give her a kiss. She quickly washes and divests herself of her armor, donning the pajamas Viri has laid out on a chair for her. When she’s ready for bed, Lana crawls onto the mattress, and Viri picks up the edge of the blanket so she can burrow underneath and cuddle close.

”So glad I have a warm Sith lord in my bunk.” 

”Mmm,” Viri says, snuggling against her and using the Force to drape a second blanket over them. Lana’s arm immediately goes around her waist. 

“We still have a full day before we arrive in Vandin,” Lana says. “We’ll have to figure out some ways to keep warm in the meantime.” 

”I can think of a few,” Viri says, grinning again. “I wanted to talk to you about Vandin first, though. You’ve been there before, right? Is it like Asylum?”

”Not exactly like Asylum. It’s on the maps. Not a shadow port or as well-kept a secret as Asylum is…was.” A pang of sadness courses through the Force bond. 

”I liked it there too,” Viri says, holding Lana close. “I’m sorry it’s gone.” 

”As am I,” Lana says, sighing. “Hopefully Vandin will not meet the same fate, as long as the Eternal Empire finds it useful for refueling the Gilded Star. It’s not as charming, though. The atmosphere is thick. The air is rank. There’s noxious steam rising from the gas giant. It reminds me of Hutta, in that respect.” 

”It’s not the most pleasant of places, then,” Viri says reflectively. 

”No, but it’s outside of the Empire, Republic and Hutt space, and that makes it valuable,” Lana says. “I spent some time here when I first arrived in Wild Space. It was a good place to meet contacts occasionally, as well. I imagine it has not changed much over the past few years.”

“Hopefully we’ll get in and out quickly,” Viri reflects. 

”Do you feel comfortable with this mission?” Lana asks. 

”Yes,” Viri says. “I meditated on it earlier. I feel it will be successful. In fact, we’ll be glad we came here.” 

”I’ll trust your judgment,” Lana says. “I just wish someone other than that Gault were directing us.” 

”You said that your friend Taran vouched for him, and so did Hylo,” Viri shrugs. “We’ve worked with more treacherous people than that in the past.” 

”That sabacc game…” Lana grumbles, getting out of bed to pace angrily. 

”Are you still angry about that?” Viri says, amused. 

”He…” Lana spluttered. “Cheating sack of…I don’t like being played like that, Viri.” 

”Nor should you,” Viri says. “But it was just a game. It’s over.”

Lana sighs. “Do you have any idea how many credits I had in that game?!” 

”I’m sorry, lover,” Viri says, rising from the bed to embrace Lana. 

Lana relaxes as Viri’s lips brush hers. “Thank you, my love. You’re right, though. I shouldn’t dwell on something so petty and insignificant. I should just remember not to play sabacc with him again.” 

”You could play me instead,” Viri suggests, calling up the mobile sabacc game on her datapad and placing it on the cabin’s small table. 

”I’ve lost enough credits for one day,” Lana grumbles. “No thanks.” 

”We don’t have to play for money,” Viri says, arching her eyebrows. 

”What else would we…” Lana’s eyes open wide and a smile curls across her lips as Viri slowly removes her hair tie and drapes it across the datapad.

“How far do you want to take that, Viri?” Lana asks, licking her lips. 

”The door is locked. I just turned the cabin heat up. I don’t anticipate losing, but if I do…” Viri wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

”Deal the cards,” Lana murmurs, her eyes already bright with anticipation. 

”I thought you’d like those stakes,” Viri whispers, biting her lip and smiling at Lana. 

* 

They are lovers. They are friends. They know each other intimately, body, mind and soul. Their fates are intertwined completely. And they are bloodthirsty, deadly serious sabacc players. As a shift ruins Viri’s latest hand, she glares at Lana. 

“Third round in a row, tsk,” Lana laughs. “You’re not doing too well, lover.” 

”Yeah, yeah,” Viri grumbles, pulling her shirt over her head and adding it to the small pile of clothes that has begun to amass on the side of the table. 

”It was your idea,” Lana sings, dealing the next hand. 

”Yes, yes, I know…ha!” Viri smiles at the favorable collection of cards in front of her. “I call.” 

”So smug,” Lana says, but she groans as the cards flip. 

”Come on,” Viri laughs. “Off with the shirt.”

”Nah,” Lana smirks, taking off her sock and dropping it on the pile. 

”A _sock?!_ ” 

Lana grins. “A sock counts as an article of clothing, does it not?”

”I’m going to get you,” Viri grumbles. 

”Not the way you play sabacc, you won’t,” Lana laughs. 

”Ooh, it’s on now,” Viri says, attacking her latest hand of cards with renewed zeal.

Viri wins the next hand. Lana wins the subsequent two. Lana. Viri. Every hand is more intense than the last. 

”Son of a Hutt…” Lana glowers at her cards. “How…” 

”Bad hand, Lana?” Viri says, resting her chin in her hand. “Awwwww.” 

”Brat. Fine. I fold,” Lana grouses, pulling her pajama top over her head. 

”Finally, the view improves,” Viri breathes, her eyes running up and down Lana’s chest. “Trying to distract me?” 

”I’ve been distracted for five rounds,” Lana counters, gazing at Viri’s body. 

”I could distract you more,” Viri whispers, running her hands across her breasts. 

Lana swallows hard. “Finish the game.” 

”If you insist,” Viri purrs. She loses the next round quickly, divesting herself of her pajama pants. Lana follows, and the pile of clothing grows. 

”I call,” Lana says softly, turning her cards over. Once again, Viri has lost. She looks down at herself and shrugs. 

“I seem to be out of clothes.” 

”Dance for me,” Lana beckons to her with one finger. “C’mere.” 

”That I can do,” Viri says with a wicked smile, rising from her chair to stand in front of Lana. Lana swallows hard as Viri raises her arms and rolls her hips in a circle in a sensuous dance. As Lana reaches for her, though, she slips just out of grasp with a laugh. 

”Game’s not over, love,” Viri says with a wink, dealing the next round. 

”How can you still think about cards?” Lana murmurs. 

”Who says I am?” Viri says, locking eyes with her. 

”I fold,” Lana whispers, without turning over a single card. 

”Touch me,” Viri murmurs, settling on her lap again and guiding Lana’s hands to her breasts. Lana’s deft fingers slide across her nipples, pinching gently. Viri sucks in a breath and whines, shifting on Lana’s thighs. When Lana’s hands still, Viri moans in protest. 

”Don’t we have one more round?” Lana grins. 

”Yes, I suppose we do,” Viri sighs, sliding off Lana’s lap and returning to her chair. “Quickly.” 

“I fold,” Lana says. 

”I fold too.” 

”We can’t both fold!” Lana says. “You’re trying to lose!”

”So are you!”

”Draw one card,” Lana breathes. “Highest wins.” 

Viri turns over an 8; Lana draws a 9. 

“You win,” Viri whispers, smiling at her. 

”Get over here.” Viri is across the table and back in her lap in an instant, kissing her deeply. As Lana tips her head back Viri draws a line of kisses down her neck, lingering at the pulse point. The chair creaks beneath them, and Viri and Lana look down at it with consternation. 

”I don’t think this chair was made with our…activities…in mind,” Lana murmurs. 

”To bed, then,” Viri says, scooping Lana into her arms and depositing her on the mattress. Lana laughs as Viri settles on top of her, kissing her fiercely again and again. 

Hands. Teeth. Viri’s lips, moving slowly and carefully across Lana’s collarbone, tracing the delicate curve. Those same lips, hot and soft, tracking down the muscled hills of Lana’s shoulders, sliding across her arms and hands. Tender kisses around one breast, and then the other, before Viri’s mouth closes on a nipple. 

”Force, Viri…” Lana groans, holding Viri’s head to her chest. Viri’s curls are already mussed and wild, obscuring her face, and Lana pulls them back to watch. Tongue, circling, flicking, tracing patterns, retreating and returning. Teeth, just grazing the skin before backing off. Fingers, mimicking the same movements against Lana’s other breast. Lana’s eyes roll back in her head. 

Viri’s mouth trails downward, kissing the defined planes of Lana’s stomach. Her hands nudge Lana’s legs further apart, and she whines in anticipation. 

”Taste me,” Lana whispers hoarsely. Viri nods and kisses her thigh, suckling on the thin skin, as one hand trails across her folds. When she pauses to look up at Lana, Lana nearly screams her protest. 

”How does the winner want it?” Viri murmurs, licking her lips. She takes Lana’s hand, kisses the palm, and places it on her head. “Show me.” 

”Oh love,” Lana breathes, curling her hand into Viri’s hair and resting it against her head. Viri smiles at her again, encouraging her. “I want…” 

”Show me,” Viri repeats, waiting. When Lana exerts gentle pressure on the back of her head, she leans in, running her tongue up Lana’s folds in one fluid movement. Lana gasps. 

“Kiss me here,” Lana says, moving Viri where she wants her. “Right there. Force, again. Again. _Harder._ ” 

Viri hums against her body, her tongue moving fast around Lana’s clit. Lana’s hand is still on the back of her head, but she has stopped directing Viri; her fingers open and close erratically, clutching at Viri’s hair. 

“Two…Viri…I want you inside…” Lana gasps out. Her hips buck when she feels Viri enter her with two long fingers, pressing deep. 

”Hard…fast..” Lana says, and Viri obliges. The bed shakes with the force of her motion; her fingers and tongue working Lana relentlessly. Lana arches against her, her hand tangled in Viri’s curls, pulling. 

”Fuck, Viri…” Lana cries out as the orgasm hits her, tightening around Viri’s fingers. Viri stays with her, kissing and licking until Lana gently puts one hand on her wrist. Viri’s eyes are dark with lust as she stretches out on Lana, drinking in her contentment. 

”Your turn,” Lana whispers, shifting until her leg is pressed tightly against Viri. Viri gasps as Lana grasps her hips and begins to move. 

Viri braces herself on her arms, staring into Lana’s eyes as she grinds against her. Lana’s hands set the pace, encouraging her to move faster and harder, and Viri finally closes her eyes and throws back her head as desire overtakes her. 

”Come for me,” Lana whispers, her hands tight around Viri’s waist. Instinctively, Lana knows that Viri needs to hear it. Needs to feel safe. As usual, Lana’s words are enough to push her over the edge and Viri stiffens against her, crying out into the silence of the room. She collapses on Lana, breathing hard. Lana’s arms are instantly around her, stroking her hair. 

”Good?” Lana asks softly, holding her close. 

”Best sabacc game ever,” Viri says, her voice muffled against Lana’s skin. 

”You…” Lana laughs. “Yes. I concur.”

”I cheated through the entire game, you know,” Viri says, batting her eyelashes. “I wanted to lose.” 

”I figured,” Lana laughs. “You’ve never played such a terrible game.” 

”Terrible?” Viri says, pretending to be offended.

”Feel free to play that badly again,” Lana says, kissing her nose. 

”Then I shall,” Viri says. 

”Unless I cheat worse than you,” Lana counters, rolling them over until she is on top of Viri. “I might want to lose next time.” 

Viri smiles up at her. “Everyone wins.” 

”Of course,” Lana says, as her mouth closes against Viri’s.


End file.
